Defeat the Phantom Virus
Ryan: Now that we're all here, we've got one last monster to face. Trent: The Phantom Virus. Duncan: And this is the final level, so the virus won't be easy to beat. Bender: What's this? He got a Magnet Bender: On boy! I've still got the magnet Professor Kaufman gave me. Otto: You had that magnet with you all this time and forgot about it? Bender:Guess I was too busy being scared. They saw the Cyber Heroes look frozen Zoey:hat's wrong with cyber-Bender? Hermes:What's going on here? Fransworth: The cyber-gang is made of electromagnetic energy and therefore affected by the magnet. Just like the Phantom Virus. Bender put the Magnet away Cyber Bender: What's this about a magnet? Doki: We have a way to beat the virus now. Gabi: And we know he's guarding the Scooby Snacks in there. They went to the Video Arcade Fry: We need your gang to stay here. Cyber Fry: You don't want us help to help you? Otto: We wouldn't want you to get hurt by the magnet again. Cyber Otto: Magnet? What are you talking about? Ryan: Oh, never mind. They went there Cody: Wow. This is one great video arcade. Trent: Just keep an eye open for the virus. Owen: Look. They saw the Scooby Doo Video game Gwen:There's the Scooby-Doo video game. Courtney: And the Scooby Snacks! Owen: Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! Yikes! They heard the Phantom Virus a laugh Zoidberg: Like I heard him, but I don't see him. They saw him Virus: Ready to play some games? They take cover Ryan: Bender, the magnet! Bender: Oh, right! He aim the Magnet to the Phantom Virus, but it's not working Noah: You need to get closer! Bender: Like, that's easy for you to say. Fico: Then toss the magnet over here. Bender: With pleasure. He toss it to Ryan Ryan: Prepare to be exterminated! He aim the Magnet to him Zoey: It's working! Doki, Bender, Cody go get the Scooby Snack. They are gonna get it Ryan: Hurry, boys! I don't know how long I could hold! Ryan lose his balance and Magnet is gone Sierra: Oh, no! Virus: Oh, tough break. Then the Wires got Ryan All: Ryan! They take cover from the Virus Virus: If you thought my hitting was good... ...wait till you see my pitching. Luffy dodge the Attack Luffy: What do we do now? Meamwhile Cyber Nami: Looks like they're in trouble! Cyber Fry: Like, we've gotta do something. Cyber Ryan:Right! Let's go help them. Cyber Cody Oh, no! They're back! They saw the Villains coming All::Oh, no! They run away from them, and even though Cyber Doki, Bender and Cody is missing and they appeared in front of Ryan Ryan: Cody, Bender? Doki? They noticed that Doki, Bender and Cody is over there Ryan: Cyber Doki, Bender and Cody. Three: That's right! They tried to get his leg free Ryan: It's no use. We need some wire cutters. Ryan need a Idea Ryan: I got an idea. Want to help? Both: Okay. Ryan: Great. Here's the plan. So Cyber Doki, Bender and Cody are going to distract the Virus, while Doki, Bender and Cody get the Scooby Snack Gwen: Over here. What are you doing, you two? Sanji: Doki, Bender, Cody, get back here! Virus: You're down to your final out. Robin: I've never seen those three so brave. Zoro: Oh, I get it! That's Cyber-Doki, Bender and Cody. Duncan: And that's old Doki, Bender and Cody going for the snacks. Virus: Meddling fools! The Wires caught Cyber Doki, Bender and Cody Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Help! Then Doki, Cody and Bender got the Scooby Snack and the Phantom Virus is gone Ryan: Alright, boys! You did it! You beat the Phantom Virus. They heading back to the Cyber Heroes Cyber Ryan: Great job, guys! Ryan: It looks like we're leaving. Cyber Ryan: Are you sure you want to split? Cyber Owen: There's a lot of cyber-buffets to try. Owen: Yeah! Okay! Robin: Sorry, but we have to go. Nami: I guess this is goodbye. All: Bye! Trent: Thanks for all the help! Cyber Bender: Bye, Bender. Category:Ryantransformer